


I See You, You See Me?

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Rhett, Exhibitionism?, Fingering, First Kiss, M/M, dom/ sub undertones, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Prompted: not sure if you saw rhett LOOKIN @ link in the monitor in the more today but when he was buttoning his shirt back up, rhetts eyes were dARTING FROM HIM IN FRONT OF HIM TO THE MONITOR TO AWAY TO BACK AT LINK AND I WAS LIKE UR NOT SLICK MAN???? so something where link catches rhett and confronts/ teases him aND THEY DO [redacted] IN FRONT OF CAMERA WHERE RHETT CAN S E E THE MONITORI think I delivered on this one ;)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I See You, You See Me?

Okay, Link is not innocent. He’s investigated fan’s thoughts on he and Rhett much more deeply than just comments on the videos. One thing that comes up over and over without fail is the way Rhett looks at him, particularly in the monitor where he thinks he’s being subtle. Obviously, he’s not, and Link finally starts to take notice of this himself. 

As established, Link is not innocent. He knows he has a certain amount of appeal and he is not afraid to play it up on camera. The next time he does it, he watches Rhett watch him and he comes out of the interaction with a smirk and a plan. 

Without families to go home to, the men often work way past everyone else going home and tonight is no different, except Link has plans to do more than work and if his plans are wrong, it’s likely he’ll be out one best friend. But they’ve danced around it for ages and Link’s been tired of it for a while and maybe, just maybe, the folks on Tumblr are the ones who convinced him that Rhett might be just as in love with him as he is in love with Rhett. 

“Hey, Rhett,” Link says, getting up from his desk and moving to the couch, feigning restlessness. 

“Hm?” Rhett hums absentmindedly.

“Are you attracted to me?”

Rhett sputters and drops his pen, spinning around in his chair and giving Link his full attention, “What?”

“It’s okay if you are, because I’m attracted to you,” Link explains with a shrug.

Running a hand through his hair, Rhett relaxes a little, “Oh… kay… Have I been obvious, or something?”

Link laughs and crosses his legs, leaning back, “I think we were both obvious, man, we’ve basically been together this whole time. The thing that tipped me off is how often you look at me in the monitor. You ain’t slick, man.” He can practically feel Rhett’s blush from across the room, so he stands and walks over to him, tentative hand on his shoulder, “We can forget we ever had this conversation if you want and continue on as best friends, I’m okay with that. But I would love to pursue it too.”

“Well,” Rhett sighs, gaze flickering between Link’s eyes and his lips, “You’re always the one who has to think on things and I’m usually ready to jump right in, so I don’t see why this has to be any different. Sounds like we’ve wanted each other for a while now.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Link asks cautiously. He feels bad for springing this on Rhett, but he can’t help himself because of how badly he wants it. 

“One second, let me process this a little more,” Rhett says, eyes hopeful. Link nods and starts to walk back to the couch, but strong hands wrap around his hips and pull him back into his best friend’s lap. Like it’s the most natural thing in the world, he wraps an arm around Rhett’s shoulders and leans into him, so ready to give him everything because he’s been giving him almost everything for so long. “This feels right,” Rhett says quietly.

“Sorry for dropping this on you out of the blue. Nothing has to happen tonight,” Link says, fidgeting with a button on Rhett’s shirt. 

Gently, Rhett places a hand on his cheek to turn his face, their lips now inches apart. “I said I needed a second and I meant a second. I’ve thought about having this kind of moment with you for years and if you’ll have me tonight, I want so badly to go there.” Finally, their lips meet. It isn’t the fireworks Link anticipated, but it does make a warmth coil tight in his belly. They take it soft and slow and careful, tongues and hands tentative.

But then something snaps in both of them and thirty years of longing comes pouring out. Link quickly melts Rhett into a moaning mess, delighting in these new sounds he gets to draw from his best friend. “You’re usually a man with a plan,” Rhett says through moans as Link sucks on his neck, “Did you plan for this?”

Link plants a kiss on his lips before leaning back with a smirk, “I have a plan for each scenario depending on how far you want to go.”

“I…” Rhett starts, gazing over Link’s shoulder as he thinks, “I know we have all the time in the world now, but I’ve always, um…”

“There’s little you could suggest that I would say no to. What have you always wanted, Rhett?” Link says gently, stroking his beard. 

The big man still won’t meet his eyes as he says barely above a whisper, “I’ve always wanted you inside me.”

Link gives him a kiss to show how proud he is that Rhett said it and then slides off his lap and grabs his hand, “I was hoping you’d say something like that. Anything you need should be in the bathroom under the sink. Take all the time you need and meet me at the desk.”

“The desk?” Rhett questions when they stop outside the bathroom, still hanging onto Link’s hand.

Link squeezes his fingers, “You do like to look at me in the monitor, don’t you?”

“Too much, apparently,” Rhett confesses. 

“Well, you’re gonna get to look all you want this time. And I think the desk needs to be christened anyway,” Link says with a wink, “You still okay with all of this?”

“More than okay,” Rhett assures him, pulling him in for a lingering kiss before letting him go. 

When Rhett returns to him, Link’s leaning casually against the desk with his shirt unbuttoned. Some low lights are on in the studio, but nothing like the bright lighting they have to use on the show. The first thing Rhett notices after he’s taken in Link is the monitor that’s on. “ ‘S not recording, but you’ll be able to see what’s going on behind you,” Link explains. 

“Damn,” Rhett breathes, hand sliding around Link’s waist under his shirt, eyes glued to their forms on the screen. Finally, he makes eye contact with his new lover and says, “I always knew you were a kinky bastard.”

“Well, so are you,” Link retorts with a grin. Hand around the back of Rhett’s neck, he pulls him down for a kiss that quickly reaches the desperation of earlier. Rhett has one hand around Link’s back and the other in his hair, pulling him as close as possible like he’s afraid this isn’t real. Link works a hand up the front of his chest, eager to touch every inch. Quickly, he becomes irritated with the shirt and pulls it over Rhett’s head, struggling with it a little and making Rhett laugh. 

“Wanna take care of you,” Link mumbles against his lips, hands squeezing his biceps and frantically touching everywhere they can reach. 

“I know. Want you to,” Rhet says, hands more gently smoothing over Link’s back muscles. 

The shorter man reaches for Rhett’s belt, shaky fingers deftly getting them open and he sinks to his knees on that iconic checkered floor and Rhett gasps at the sight of Link taking out his cock and looking up at him for permission. The tall man nods eagerly, hand sinking carefully into Link’s hair as he takes him between his lips. Letting lose a guttural moan, Rhett’s head falls back as he experiences the wonders of that mouth that he’s been dreaming about for years. 

To Rhett’s disappointment, Link doesn’t spend long there because he has other plans. He removes Rhett’s pants and shoes completely before kissing his way back up his body. “You’re so gorgeous,” he murmurs into his neck, drawing a moan from Rhett before turning him around and gently pressing his chest to the desk. “See me?”

Lifting his head a little, Rhett finds himself looking at the screen of the monitor, sight taking the breath from his lungs. He looks needy and desperate bent over the desk like this with Link in full control behind him. His button down still hangs from his shoulders and his chest heaves in a way it never would on the show. His eyes are dark as he looks into the camera in order to make eye contact with Rhett through the monitor and even through all the technology, it takes Rhett’s breath away. 

He watches his own mouth fall open as Link parts his cheeks and draws in a sharp breath at the sight. “Shit, Rhett,” he mutters under his breath. Rhett whimpers, watching Link bite his lip as he presses a finger into his hole. 

Though Link gives him unbelievable pleasure with his fingers, all Rhett can think about is the way the man looks on the screen, eyes in shadow and hair falling loose from it’s usual style. His collar bones are thrown into sharp relief in the shadows and his breaths are labored with arousal. The way his forearm flexes as he pumps his hand is incredibly sexy. 

“Fuck, Link, fuck, I need you to fuck me,” Rhett gasps, hips shifting back for more, eyes never leaving the monitor. 

Link’s gaze lifts to the camera and Rhett feels like he’s actually meeting his eyes. He’s never seen Link like this and he can’t wait to see it for real, but he doesn’t dare turn around right now. “Shit, I never thought you’d be asking like that,” Link groans, lust clear as day in his voice. Rhett hears him unzip his fly and watches closely as he rolls on the condom and slicks himself up, studying the look on Link’s face. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop,” Link reminds him, “Ready?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Rhett groans before he gasps as Link starts to press in. Not only does it feel amazing, but the expression on Link’s face makes it that much better. His mouth falls open and he moans, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy. 

“Wow, Rhett, oh-” Link breathes as he bottoms out, eyes opening halfway to meet Rhett’s through the camera. Biting his lip, he starts to thrust and Rhett whimpers. He wants to close his eyes and just feel, but he’s addicted to seeing Link on that screen, all raw power and control and dominance, muscles tense as he focuses on bringing Rhett pleasure. 

“Harder, please, Link, shit- ” Rhett requests, gripping the edge of the desk and forcing his eyes to stay open. The dark haired man fills his request and his ass as he thrusts faster and harder, eyes dark and mouth panting out moans. “Link, oh holy fuck, you look so good,” Rhett whines, forehead finally hitting the desk because he can’t hold his neck up anymore. 

Link leans over him, chest to back, and finally takes his cock in hand and pumps him in time with his thrusts, “You’re gorgeous bent over for me like this,” Link husks in his ear, “See enough of me? Gonna come for me?”

“Mhm,” Rhett hums, opening his eyes and craning his neck to see the monitor again. Usually, no matter what position they’re in, Link looks smaller than him. But not like this, not to mention the way Link’s dick stretches him to his limit and makes him feel fuller than he ever has in his life. One last time, he makes eye contact with Link through the monitor before groaning, “Fuck, Link,” and spilling over his fist. 

He watches Link bite his lip at the way his orgasm feels around him and then he’s moaning, “Rhett-” and filling the condom. Both men try to catch their breath, still eyeing each other through the camera and screen. Rhett could almost go for round two at how hot Link looks post-orgasm. The man behind him smooths his hands over his lower back and ass before carefully helping him off the desk and into his clothes.

Hands soothing Rhett wherever he can reach, Link takes him back to their office and lays him down on the couch with a glass of water and promises to be right back. He assumes Link is going to make sure nothing is amiss on set and the big man’s mind is hazy when he comes back. Link squeezes onto the couch next to him, seeming small again. 

“Are you okay? Was that good for you? Does anything hurt?” Link asks, pressing gentle kisses to his throat. 

“That was so amazing, Link. I’m not hurting at all. You’re so sexy,” Rhett says, nuzzling into his hair and tracing circles on his back. “The monitor was a great idea.”

Link chuckles, “Okay, good.”

“Hey,” Rhett says softly.

“Hey.”

“I love you,” he whispers.

Link leans back to look him in the eyes and give him a sweet kiss, “I love you too.”


End file.
